When All Else Fails
by safulasafuti
Summary: Known as the cool seductress, Colonel Georgina Holmes of the Military Police sprung into action to save the orphanage,his father founded, when the Wall Rose had been breached. Once the situation calmed she decided to put her plan into action and played as the lover of humanity's strongest soldier while seducing the life out of Commander Smith But one thing is for certain-surviving
1. Chapter 1

It happened again. After five years of remote peace.

It happened again. After all the sacrifices and deaths.

_It happened again._

"Bloody hell." Colonel Georgina Holmes of the Military Police muttered as she stands on guard on top of the orphanage his father, the late Commander Sherinford Holmes, founded. Georgina watched as a miraculous event unfolds in front of her. A titan carrying a huge rock to block the hole on the wall_. A titan… a titan helping the humans. Interesting!_She thought as she studied the situation in hand "Well, might as well help the weaker" she said as she jumped to kill a 10-meter titan.

25 years old Georgina Holmes, a silver haired woman with two different eye color, one is blue and the other is green, is the youngest colonel of the Military Police since its establishment. Her high intelligence, impressive deduction skills and A+ military tactics made the criminals and underground dogs quivering in fear. Georgina or most know as G or George by her comrade may look a delicate flower with her innocent face and beautiful eyes, but only a few knows that it's only a façade.

_The world is your stage, G. Play to your audience and make them love you. Life is an investment. It's like buying a satin nightgown and fabulous shoes._

_You get what you pay for.__Remember heads up, shoulder straight and never buy cheap._

George lived by her mother's words as long as she can remember as well as her motto: quality before quantity. So she became the most dangerous woman in the world. She is a manipulator. She knows how to bend people against their will with her charm. With her words paired with her thick British accent she can make any officer in any rank follow her every whim and desires. The sway of her hips and bat of her lashes can make any man tremble with lust. Her cat like ability to land on her feet, had allowed her to infiltrate some of the most dangerous criminals in the world. She entertained the evil while playing the role of a sweet and caring colonel of the Military Police.

When the young colonel saw the yellow flare being shot, she knew it is done. _Sigh._She looked around her as she surveyed the perimeter. Blood… blood everywhere. Her stomach churns as she thought of how many soldiers sacrificed their lives for the humanity. _Is this what you don't want me to see papa?_Georgina thought as she jumped off the roof and made her way to the orphanage.

"George, they will die if their wounds will not be treated soon" Ms. Potts the elderly woman with brown hair and caring eyes said as she step inside.

Miss Emilia Potts, the trusted caretaker of the place looked at her with her gentle eyes. She had known this woman for as long as she can remember and considered her as her second mother.

"What are you doing here Ms. Potts? Stay inside the basement. I will bring Reid here. Just- just stay with them."

"How are you planning to bring Dr. Reid here? Do you want to be swarmed with those beasts?"

The Holmes Foundation is a two-story building with a basement. The place is well maintained thanks to Georgina's charming wits they were able to find many wealthy benefactors.

"Well, no obviously, " she answered sharply.

"So what's your plan, dear?"

"I'm going to climb the wall and ask for help."

"But George – " Miss Potts was cut off when one of the kids emerged from the basement and came running.

"Are we gonna be eaten by monsters, Ms. G?" Rui a raven haired toddler with blue eyes said as she launches to Georgina and hugs the colonel's leg. "No. I'm not letting them eat you. I will protect you remember?" George answered as she kneels in front of the child and hug her tightly. "But..but you said you're leaving" Rui asked as she hugged George's neck. "Yes, I have to leave, but I always come back for you. You know I always do. Right?" she replied.

"_Promise?"_

"Promise." Georgina declared as she puts her fist on her heart. She saluted. **She vowed **to protect them.

_In the lives of this kid, I will do everything in my power to protect and cherish them._Georgina swore as she leaves the building. She shoots her gear and make her way to the walls.


	2. Chapter 2

"State your name, position and squad assignment." Commander Dot Pixis demanded as George walks in her expensive boots to them on top of the wall.

Georgina looked around at the buzzing crowd as she spotted members of Survey Corps and Garrison studies her. Clearly her charms are not working here. _It's time to step up the game._Georgina thought as she walked towards them. She puts on her most unwavering expression and walk like a soldier that she is. Her stunt screams command. She's like an ice. When she entered the scene, everyone freezes.

"Col. George Holmes of the King's Guard, sir". The young colonel replied as she saluted the older soldier.

She can hear murmurs around her. _Fuck_

"Commander Dot Pixis" he said, extending his hands for a handshake.

"Well, Col. Holmes I thought your assignment is by the side of the King. What are you doing here?" he asked, releasing her hands.

"Sir, I manage an orphanage at the far end of the city, sir. Obviously, they were not able to evacuate due to the distance of the gate" she answered.

"Can I inquire if this orphanage you say, is the same institution which houses the children of the fallen soldiers?" the well-built blonde man standing beside Commander Pixis asked her.

Georgina raised her eyebrows. _Ahh Erwin Smith, Interesting._

"Yes, sir. You must be Commander Smith of the Survey Corps, Sir" She said while offering her hand for a handshake.

He took it and asked "How many children are there?" he inquired.

"35 children, three caretakers and seven injured soldiers I saw lying within my set-up perimeter" she retorted back.

"Why didn't you bring them here as soon as possible?" a short raven haired man with clear irritation in his voice questioned her. _Hmm, humanity's strongest. Adorable._

"Sir, might as well hire a band if I'm going to parade them in town." She retorted back looking at him with a smirk.

Commander Pixis looked at her with an amused smile. Some even have the audacity to laugh. _Bingo._

Before Levi could even utter any degrading comments, Commander Pixis asked her to where did she left the victims.

"Under the orphanage's basement sir. I'm sure those smelly gits will not find them, " she answered.

"Hmm. Colonel, does Commander Nile knows about this?" he questioned.

"No, sir." She said humbly.

The two commanders looked at her with hilarity. As they questioned her one soldier of the garrison approached them. "Commander Pixis" he greeted. "What is it?" the elder soldier asked. "These two are asking for Col. George Holmes, sir" the soldier said.

"State your name, position and purpose" the commander demanded.

"Major John Reid of the King's guard, sir. I'm here to aid Col. Holmes as she asked for my help." A man with brown hair and blue eyes with tone built answered as he glared daggers to her smiling colonel.

_God damn it G! You're getting off with this._

Major John Reid, or known as Dr. Reid by most is the long friend G ever had. He was adopted in the Holmes household when his father was reported MIA 20 years ago from then on he became Georgina's accomplice to her every mischief. He cares for her and loves her as his own sister. When people asked her who is John Reid to her, she will simply answer, _"My boy toy"_.

"First Lieutenant Inui Hanata. Second in command of George Squad sir. I was asked by Col. Holmes to deliver Major Reid as soon as possible." A tall raven haired man who wore glasses informed them with unwavering salute.

"I asked for their presence Sir. The injured are needed to be tended as soon as possible." Said the young colonel.

When the tension subsided Major Reid approached her colonel. "What in actual fuck do you think you're doing? Georgina, have you thought that when Commander Nile know about this we will branded as traitors and our head will be in spike before dawn?" he yelled at her attracting the attention of many soldiers.

"Forget about him, he's an idiot." She answered like it was the most known fact in the world and proceeded to adjust the straps of her gear.

"Oh bollocks! Do you even think for a second about the lives of the people who cares for you? And you have blood all over you, are you injured?" He grabs her arms and examines her while he forced her to look at him.

"John, if you don't want to help all you have to do is tell me." She calmly said.

"That's not what I said-" he was cut off when a gas tank was shoved at him. "Well then suit up" she commanded and walk away. She paced towards Commander Pixis and Smith to ask for the plan.

Moments later as they prepared to rescue the kids Lt. Inue approached his colonel with a Military Police jacket in hand. "Ma'am, " he greeted her. "Ah Inue. Good you're here!" she said. "What is it Ma'am?" he asked, putting the jacket on top of the crate beside her. "If I die today, you're in charge, " she retorted happily. Everyone looks at her with interest. "In charge of what ma'am?" he inquired while helping his colonel with her gear. "Of the whole legion. You know we can't let the pigs of the council destroy our non-existing good reputation" she looked at him with fake innocence. "Well, ma'am, if you are to die today I want you to know that's it's an honor and pleasure serving under your command" he said evenly. "Really? I remember I have to put you under more dangerous situation than I can remember, " she looked at him with amusement. "Let's just say there are no boring moments with you, ma'am" he answered back.

Commander Smith and the survey corps watched the whole exchange. How can woman as intelligent and strong like her waste her skills in the MP? Clearly she is not scared with titans. They all wondered.

"Is she the daughter of Commander Holmes?" Lt. Mike Zacharias asked his commander.

"He has only one daughter so I think it is safe to assume it's her. And clearly she has the hair color of her mother, " he answered as he studied her.

"Who's Commander Holmes?" Levi asked the two blondes.

"The late Commander Holmes of the Survey Corps, I succeeded him when he was killed in action eight years ago" informed Erwin.

"She's hot" commented Mike.

"I heard she can make a man cum with her eyes" Major Hanji Zoe barged into the conversation unannounced.

"No one's asking you shitty glasses" Levi spat at her with a slap on the back of her head.

"Well, I say she's sex on the legs" one of the captains remarked.

"What the fuck are you all doing here? Get back on your jobs, useless piece of shits" Levi yelled at everyone. Once everyone glances out of sight Levi back at her and saw G looking at him with an amused expression.

_Bitch of the council. Tch._

Sneak peak in the future chapters:

Georgina was sitting in front of Commander Smith while he finished his paperwork. He never paid any attention to her when she entered his office. Georgina didn't like that.

"Erwin" she called him. She stands up and walked towards him. She touched the back of his neck sensually and trailed her hand on his muscular arm. She leans forward, touched his face and makes him look at her. "What's the matter, darling?" she asked with concern.

"I know what you're doing."

"Do what?" she said with a smirk.

"Not that G. I know who you are. Georgina Margaret Holmes what is your real intention in joining the survey corps?" he asked her calmly. He looked at her then took her hands and kissed it. He looked at her with his penetrating gaze. "I should be furious with you. But how can I if you look at me with those eyes." His thumbs slowly made its way to her cheeks. "Tell me you didn't betray me. Tell me, I didn't let an enemy into my heart and then into my bed. Tell me everything and I won't kill you"

"I believe the bed came first, " she reminded him. Georgina is certain that he already knows her true intention.

"Believe me little dove, I remember that night clearly. You're one of a kind."

"Will you help me?" She asked while throwing her legs on his lap and straddle his hips.

"If I let you in my secret, will you help me?" She rolled her hips down and put her arms around his neck. He released a pleased moan and buckle his hips upward.

"If that will keep you around, I will, " he declares


End file.
